


星星不会永远排列在一起

by haipaoyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: In-Universe RPF, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipaoyan/pseuds/haipaoyan
Summary: 人设改动
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	星星不会永远排列在一起

哈里给留守电话拨了回去。他昨晚十点就睡了，于是现在还不到八点。“嗨，”哈里说。

“嗨，早安。”他的经纪人在第二声铃响时接起。“你收到我的邮件了？”

“呃，我没查看邮箱。”他把电话转为免提，退到桌面点开Gmail。那里躺着至少十封标题加粗的未读邮件。

“是一个杂志的邀约，你看看吧。我这……我承诺了今天要带孩子们去钓鱼，我得快点出发了。”经纪人说。

“好的，你去吧。我会看的。再见。”哈里说罢挂了电话。他点开最上面那封未读邮件。如他的经纪人所说，是一个采访，来自业界响当当的杂志，即便比哈里再大牌的明星也会深思熟虑一番的那种。

哈里大致浏览了一遍，然后关闭了邮件界面。他扭头去看床头柜上摆着的闹钟，估摸着他的经纪人大概几时可以接电话。他会问他为什么要拒绝，然后列举分析在他事业的这个时期接受这样几个采访是有利无害的。而哈里会坚持，并佯装生气，因为作为他的经纪人，他理应知道，但凡一个采访试图从有关“感情经历”、“单向乐队”、“路易·唐姆林森”这几个关键词切入的话，他都会拒绝。

如果不是“X音素”，他可能永远也不会认识唐姆林森这号人。哈里瞥见舞台上荒谬的紫色灯光把路易的头发染成莫名其妙的颜色。这个boyband的日后发展就是一坨屎，哈里想，就凭他们四个人在这里化着他绝不会回看一秒钟的吸血鬼妆容，咿咿呀呀唱着口水歌。他一开始的时候想不通路易为什么要来这么一个民间选秀节目，他的生父是奥斯汀地产的最大股东，一个操纵了英格兰郊区半块地皮的开发商。后来他明白了，这只是他无数康庄大道恣意人生的其中一条，对哈里则另当别论。

在面包店帮工的日子遥远的好像上辈子，但它们仍清晰如一夜大雪纷飞后后凝结在玻璃窗上美丽的印痕。这就是他的人生了，哈里将那些可爱的巧克力麦芬从烤箱中取出来时这样想到。他会在这家面包店帮忙，然后考取一所公立大学，读一个普通的专业——不是音乐，他负担不起——闲暇时间写歌作曲。至于更遥远的计划，去他的，谁会在十六岁的时候考虑那些呢？而X音素的试镜打乱了这一切。

“考威尔。叫我西蒙。”男人向他伸出宽厚的手掌。

于是接下来的一切顺理成章。在少年时期，做出决定或许如此简单。哈里记得那是一大清早，他们全家人驱车送他抵达机场。那是他太多的第一次的集合：第一次来机场，第一次出远门，第一次离开家人。他还记得杰玛穿着杂色毛衣拥抱他，那坚硬的面料扎在他的脖颈皮肤上。

“照顾好自己，老弟。”风吹起她的头发，哈里用力点了点头。而事实上他从那之后不再需要任何人的照顾。至少他是这么认为的。

即使后来不愿提起，他不得不对自己承认，这一切是该死的快乐。无以名状的，一种特定的快乐。是八十岁想起来，也会嘴角上扬的、夹杂在氤氲水汽和迷蒙烟雾中脚不着地的快乐。名誉和金钱眼看就要山呼海啸般向他们涌来。哈里永远忘不了他睡眼朦胧中打开车门，零度天气中早早等待的成百上千粉丝爆发出的尖叫。

首专的某一场巡演结束，哈里的视网膜上还残留着镁光灯的光斑。他闭上眼，那些青青紫紫的不规则图案在眼前蠕动着，让他回想起中学时期的化学课的显微镜实验。

“你在想什么？”路易的声音响了起来。

“没什么，”哈里睁开眼，看到对方正在衣帽间胡乱剥掉演出服。“突然意识到我回不到高中把课程念完了。”

路易哈哈大笑：“你那个高中有什么意思，有像我这么辣的男生吗？”他踏过满地的衣服，站到哈里面前。他能感到对方的的鼻息，薄薄一层打底衫下的胸膛起伏着。哈里将自己此刻火烧般的脸颊温度怪罪于空气不流通的狭小室内。

“你能不能小点声？”哈里说，而路易只是令人恼火地笑着。“多极了，而且他们通常不像你这么饥渴。”他补充道。

“Well，good for you。”路易掐了掐他的腰，一条影子般溜出了更衣室。

当天晚上，他们分开后，仰躺在床的两边等待呼吸平复下来。哈里享受这种上下眼皮打架的困倦感，在睡眠和现实中游走，哪边也不属于，带来莫名的心安。

“Haz。Haz？”路易轻声唤他。

“嗯？”一只温热的手滑上他的脊背。一阵舒适的颤栗。

“我简直不敢相信这个，它们真的很可爱，我说这些推文。”路易说，“粉丝们真的很有才！如果我不是当事人，我真的愿意相信。”床板吱呀一声，路易翻过身，支起一边的臂肘，将手机举到哈里面前。

“什么？”哈里支吾说道。路易一连串说了好几个“真的”，他在激动的时候就会这样，而哈里很困了。

“ _我们_ 。粉丝们幻想的关于我们的小故事。这不可爱吗？”

路易的拇指在屏幕上划得太快，他根本没读完几条。但困意消散了大半。“好吧。但别乱点，你知道，赞或者评论什么的。”

“为什么？”

哈里能听出他的语调走高了。他早该料到。他确保自己以一种温柔的眼神盯着路易的面庞。“路，你知道的，”他的声音有些沙哑，在他故意压低嗓音的时候就会这样。“我们不能。”

“西蒙教你的。”他的声音里只有讥讽。哈里腹部一沉。“用不着他教，我自己也清楚。”他祈祷这句子不要像它听起来那样苍白。

路易笑了一声，显然没有买账。但他也没将话题继续下去。我们为什么就不能安静地躺一会？哈里在心里问。他搞不明白路易为何对此事显出别样的热情。西蒙·考威尔当然知道他们的关系，他确信西蒙找路易谈过话，就像他找哈里所做的一样。

“避开摄像头，也不要让我或其他任何人知道更多。”他说，“搞砸了这一切，哪怕是卢西恩·格兰吉也救不了你们。”

搞砸，哈利怀疑路易顺风顺水的人生里有没有浮现过这两个字。或者西蒙所说的“你们”其实只指向一个人。哈里扭过头，看着正靠着枕头刷手机的路易，那个蛰居在他内心深处的想法又跳了出来：如果再来一次，哈里可能不会选择在X音素的后台洗手间里和路易搭话。

但现在他们住在一起，谁又能想到呢。而路易总有办法让他不去想这些事。

哈里总在往后的日子里问自己，究竟是哪一环节出了问题。他把这些年断断续续的场景在脑中卖力拼凑起来，然后寻找着，像七老八十两眼昏花的裁缝，风中的枯树皮般颤抖的手捏着甚至不确定在不在那里的针。

他们后来不住在一起了。一个傍晚，哈里刚为第三张专辑的一首歌写完一个小片段。他抬头望向窗外，太阳已经在亲吻地平线。怪不得他的眼睛有些酸涩。光线昏暗，而他总想不起来开灯。哈里抓起手机，想点个外卖，接着发现他收到一条视频，标题是“时尚界新宠泽恩·马利克伙同单向乐队成员车内吸毒”。他用拇指摁下播放按钮，但摁了两次都没有成功，于是他换成食指。缓冲几秒钟之后，画面上出现了泽恩的脸，紧接着路易的声音飘了出来。哈利的呼吸近乎被掐掉。他拨通路易的电话，对方出乎意料地快速接听。

“对不起。”路易简短地说。

“告诉我你为什么要这么做。”哈里只觉身心俱疲。

“我的手机掉了，那天人太多。每天人都太他妈的多。”路易说，“当我意识到的时候，已经是经纪人给我看那个视频。我和你们一样惊讶，因为老实说，我都不太记得自己录了那个视频。”

“你为什么要碰毒品。”哈里绝望地打断他。

“哦，”路易说，他的语气听起来有点像“原来你要问这个”。“是大麻。你知道，我打算让泽恩加入我们下一首歌的MV拍摄。他很棒，身上有这个时代年轻模特最稀缺的特质。”

哈里喉咙发干，他说不清自己该为哪一点生气。接着他又感受到一阵疲倦。“这对乐团影响不好。”良久，哈里说。

“是的，我道歉。”路易说，“但放心，这件事很快就会过去，大众的记忆就像金鱼。况且我们是什么，披头士吗。”

这本应当是一句略带幽默感的安慰，而哈里顷刻间怒火中烧，他的太阳穴部位的神经突突地跳着。这不公平，路易不能总是摆出一副置身事外的样子，甚至懒得装一下。他想尖酸刻薄地回上一句，但他没那么做。“是你不想让它变成披头士，路。我们本可以做得很好，我们本有可能是英国二十一世纪以来这个年纪的组合最成功的。看看我们的首专的销量。是，你可以说它们是一堆平平无奇的青春恋爱歌曲，我们和你一样不满足于此。但这就是他们的运作模式，不是吗？这就是这个产业的运作模式。我们正在写的第三张专辑，它会成为一个突破。我知道你也为它付出了很多。你在乎，好吗，不要故意表现地你不是。”这是哈里有力气能说出的最后一句话。

过了一会，电话那头说：“‘这就是这个产业的运作模式’，哈。包括所有的公关，你的女友，我的女友，是吗？他们，我们，全都是这个产业的运作模式。我们就像永动轮上的仓鼠，只要你有价值，跑到死他们也不会让你停下来；停下也会死，反正。我劝你认清现实，第二张专辑才卖了那么一点点，西蒙基本算是放弃我们了，你又怎么能保证第三张专辑会有人给我们卖命宣传？另外，不要说得好像是我不在乎一样，你明知道你在乎得并不比我多。这三年已经给你积攒了足够的名气，你从一开始就想独自闯出一片天地，不是吗？既然你如此急切地想让我做第一个说出真相的人，好，我满足你的要求。我会离开单向乐队。我要去上大学了。”

直到哈里的舌尖尝到血腥味，他才发现自己正如此用力地咬着下嘴唇。他觉得自己的灵魂被随窗外的日暮的光一齐被碾碎了。他不知道这通过电话是如何结束的，正如同他不知道他们四个是如何聚在一起，冷静地坐在一间咖啡馆里商量着解散事宜。感谢上帝，他们四个还算是朋友，在一切搞糟之前。除了路易，奈尔、利亚姆和哈里都将继续留在这个圈子里。因为对他们这样没有背景的普通人来说，即使只是昙花一现的单向乐队已经是千载难逢的机遇。

“我会去看你们的演唱会的，”路易喝光了他杯子里的摩卡，说。“我也非常愿意给你们写几首歌，如果你们看得上的话。”

“那可说不准，奈尔放弃流行了，他要成为爱尔兰的威利·尼尔森。”利亚姆说。他们纷纷笑起来，氛围轻松了几分。

哈里没有去看路易是不是正在看他。他怎么能如此残忍？哈利没法不去觉得只有他自己一直在努力忘掉那些他们在同在一个组合、抬头不见低头见的日子，因为那几近让他窒息。而路易，他怀疑他并不像他一样在乎。

结束时，路易去付了帐。就好像这能让他的愧疚减轻一毫似的，哈里尖刻地想。哈里站起身，穿好外套。往门外走时，路易靠了过来。店铺的门被推开时悬挂着的铃铛发出轻轻的“叮当”声。

“你下一步要做什么？”路易问道。

“写歌，赚钱。”哈里说，“和他俩一样。”他向后偏了偏头，示意走在一米后的利亚姆和奈尔。此时的初春是伦敦最好的季节，没有阴冷的雨雪或云层，人们比冬天更愿意呆在室外。太阳照在身上暖融融的，空气里飘着咖啡和面包的香气，讲着各种语言的人与他们擦身而过。哈利不知道他们下一次这样并肩走在伦敦街头会是什么时候。

“还在英国？我是说，我的学校在伦敦。”

哈里不知道多久以来第一次望向路易的眼睛，它们仍然蓝得出奇。哈里时常觉得这世上没有人能对着它们说谎，或是说不。

“我不知道。”哈里如实说。

日子就像一条小溪平稳地向前汩汩流淌着，哈里甚至奇怪于为何自己想起路易时，他所能回想起的片段中上演着的总是动荡而激烈的情绪。组合解散后，他接了几首商业片的主题曲，跑去美国出演了几部叫不上名字的影视剧，在洛杉矶购置了一套公寓；终于在发行了第一张个人专辑后被市场接纳，获得了一部分主流媒体的赞誉。虽然仍有不少将他称为“那个来自‘单向乐队’的男孩”，但也越来越多人熟知了他的真名。

他偶尔从社交网站上得知路易的消息。他忙着实习，毕业，踢足球，谈恋爱，教小孩子们音乐，出席他的生父举办的各种慈善晚宴，好像那段不真实的日子离他越来越远了。这让哈里想起小时候玩的捉迷藏游戏，所有孩子都回家了，而他还躲在公园的滑梯后头，直到天色变暗，让他开始害怕起来。有时他会在夜晚关掉所有的灯，躺在床上玩手机的时候，点开路易的Instagram账号，浏览那些照片。他怀疑那些给他点赞、评论的人中有多少见过十八岁的路易在舞台后的样子；见过他在酒吧喝醉后抢过话筒唱歌的样子；见过他紧张、焦虑、妒忌、暴躁的样子——没有，全都没有，而他们现在却比他离他更近。

他们有时会通话，Facetime或打电话，但这并没有让他们感到距离比刷社交网络更近。于是他们定了个一个月见一面的准则，如果某个月两人都太忙，就顺延到下个月见两面。大部分时间是路易飞来洛杉矶。除了哈里确实在个人事业起步阶段忙得一塌糊涂之外，他不太想对自己承认，那就是他在暗自用这种方法试探路易的感情。他每次都在心里质问自己为何如此幼稚，直到他收到那条段短信后，他明白了原因。

那两行文字整齐地排列在哈里的手机屏幕上：

_我和别人在一起了。下个月我不能去见你。_

他早就明白的，只是不愿意对自己承认罢了。不是预感，不是猜测，那个原因简洁而有力地撞入哈里的脑海：他们从没未拥有过信心。他们永远也给不出对方最需要的东西。

隔了一会，哈里回复道：是谁， _我认识吗？_ 路易回得飞速： _Yeah，泽恩·马利克。_

哈里手捂住了脸。

他本期待是别人的。一个他不认识的、路易在大学里认识的人。或许是四肢发达头脑简单的橄榄球队队长，或成绩全优的亚裔女生，总之是和一个和哈里·斯泰尔斯毫无共同点的人，而不是和他在同样处在名利场的年轻男孩。更不用提他曾经给他们带来了什么样的回忆。但他更不愿意去设想另一种可能性：他从一开始就猜错了。并不是他给不出路易想要的东西，而是路易根本没打算从他这里索取。路易是个聪明人，他一早就看穿了哈里的心思。

哈里翻开硬盘，他试了一会，没找到那个文件夹，于是换成文件名搜索。他插上耳机，播放那首收录在流产了的第三张专辑的一首歌。他甚是喜欢里面路易单独的唱段，不自觉跟着哼唱了起来。

房间外，洛杉矶不夜城的车水马龙正永不止息地无声川流着。

哈里再一次见到路易，是在他妹妹的葬礼上。路易的母亲和生父过世时，他没能出席。所以他很紧张，他难以预想路易现在的状态。他甚至还没满30岁，哈里想不出命运缘何残酷至此。

哈里将车停泊好，关车门的动作也小心翼翼，极力不发出太大的声响：他已经嗅出空气中涌动的哀伤。葬礼的举办地点不是教堂，而是在这处僻静的花园。他看见路易穿着黑色西装站在门口，迎接着来到的人。从排队的人数来看，这是一场小型而私人的仪式。他看着路易面无表情地与每一个人点头、握手、亲吻面颊。

“谢谢你能来，”轮到哈里时，路易说。

“当然，”哈里说。“节哀。”

路易凝望着他的脸，大概有几秒钟，接着他移开了视线。

流程很快结束，来宾各自三三两两聚在一起，低声交谈。泽恩不在场，他没法不注意到这一点。哈里从后面的铺着素色桌布的长桌上拿了一杯酒，默默等着路易和一个老人的谈话结束。

“好久不见。感谢你能来。”路易说，他看起来疲惫极了。

“是啊，”哈里说。他本想说几句有关弗丽西蒂的回忆，但他还是没说出口。“她还那么年轻。”

路易幅度轻微地点了点头，“唐姆林森的诅咒。想我可能也说不准哪天就走了。”他凄然地笑了一下，继续说：“你肯定注意到了，泽恩不在。我们分手了。我们本来打算领养一个孩子，现在我决定自己做这事。”

说点什么吧，哈里听见自己在心里哀求着，什么都好。展示你的脆弱，就像组合时期那样。哈里盯着视线斜下方的一簇小白花。只要一句话，只要你说出来，我会回来。

可是路易没有询问他的工作，也没问他接下来的打算。他们说了几句合时宜的话，直到仪式结束。

这就是他和路易几乎全部的故事，他也早就丢失了对他们有多久没见过面的日子的记数。他对路易的现状知道的并不别人多，而哈里的事业发展到今天，不过是一个做得还算可以的小众艺人罢了。他想不通可悲的21世纪运转到今天，为什么还会有记者对这种乏善可陈的往事感兴趣。

有人敲门。哈里在心里骂了一声，忙不迭地掐了烟。准是前台那个长着一张金鱼似的面孔的服务生嗅到了烟味。

“来了。”他打开门，而路易·唐姆林森站在门外，一只手举着一根棉花糖，另一只手拉着一个头靠着他大腿的小女孩，正怯生生地瞧着哈里。哈里张了张嘴，没发出声音。

路易耸了耸肩。“没想到真是你的车。”他说，“我以为我记错了，还是什么的……”他脸上的表情分不出是局促，还是有点后悔敲了这扇门。

“是啊，”哈里说，“是啊。”好像这是他唯一知道的英文词汇。

“大明星怎么来住汽车旅馆？”

“我，呃，我在休假，回来探亲，顺便驾车到处看看。好久没回来，都快要认不出这附近了。”哈里慢吞吞地说着，打量着路易：他穿的是最常见的夹克衫和牛仔裤，戴了一顶鸭舌帽，蓄起了短短的胡须。他知道他继承了生父的公司，只是他没想到在形象上他们甚至也开始接近。或许改变这一切的只是身份和时间。

“哦，这挺好的。”路易说，“嘿，巧了，我和——”他拽了拽女孩的手，“——弗丽西蒂住在这一片。我正在送她去小学。”

“嗨弗丽西蒂，”哈里冲她友好地打招呼。很显然路易一定是在她还是个婴儿的时候就抱养了她。小学，他不敢相信他们有这么多年没见了。

“你接下来要去上班？”哈里主动问道。

“噢，我可以晚点再去，毕竟那现在是我的公司了。”路易俯下身，把棉花糖递给小女孩。“你知道怎么从这走到学校，对吗？”她点点头，乖巧地走了，还不忘回头和他们道别。

“一大清早就吃甜食，我敢说你把她宠坏了。”哈里倚着门框笑着说。

“那才是我的女孩，因为他的父亲要在大清早去酒吧了。”路易说。

他们要了两杯爱尔兰咖啡，小口啜饮着。会在这个点光顾一个小镇酒吧的客人，要么是本地的失意者，要么是通宵了一整夜还没尽兴的年轻人。他们坐在吧台的角落，听酒吧那一头的古旧音响呜呜咿咿地放着听不清词的歌。这是人们爱着酒吧的其中一个原因，你想跟某个人呆着，却没话可聊的时候，还好有酒水占据了你们的嘴巴。

“你想唱一首吗？”路易冷不丁地说。

“什么？不。我在休假，记得吗。”哈里说。

“我倒是想试试。我听不下去这家店的歌单了。”

“你在那之后写新歌了？” _那之后，_ 他不知道自己为什么要这么说，但也找不出其他更好的说法。

“没有，但是我想我还会以前的。”路易说，“你有比较喜欢的吗？”

哈里看着路易走上那个矮矮的台子，调整着话筒。然后他抱起角落的吉他，坐在高脚凳上。路易即兴将旋律改得缓慢轻柔，像是不愿吵醒此时还未苏醒的人。它们一个音节一个音节地，以一种温柔的力量重重敲击着哈里的心脏：

_我翻阅着这些记忆，_

_它们写在我的脑海里，_

_这感觉就像一场梦；_

_所以，我知道，我知道，我知道，我知道，_

_我永远不会离开，_

_是的，不会。_

_别忘记你的归属——家乡，_

_别忘记你的归属——家乡。_

_倘若你觉得孤独，不必，_

_你从来都不是孤身一人；_

_这首歌就是证明。_

_灯光熄灭但它们本该亮起，_

_漫天星辰也会错了意；_

_白日短暂而黑夜太长，_

_当我回想这些年我做过的事。_

_无论我走出多远，_

_我永远可以奔向家乡。_

路易唱完后，酒吧里响起稀稀落落的掌声。他摁了一下那台破音响的某个按钮，让那些老掉牙的歌曲再次飘飘忽忽地传出来。昏暗的灯光中，哈里看见路易向他伸出手，于是他站起身，自然地拉住。路易的头抵在他的肩膀上，他们以缓慢的、甚至可以说是笨拙的、毫无默契可言的步伐，开始跳一支莫名其妙的舞。有人冲他们吹着口哨，有人甚至加入了他们。不知是不是酒精的作用，哈里觉得一阵眩晕，仿佛回到了十六岁里无数间酒馆的其中一个。接着，依然不确定是不是酒精的作用，他听见路易小声说道：“至少当时我是真心的。”


End file.
